American
by Mikauzoran
Summary: Her parents couldn't even stand to look at her after what happened. Being a ShamanItako didn't help. So they sent her to live with Yoh Asakura, in Japan, for a couple years. What happens when she meets Hao Asakura for the first time? HaoxOC YohxAnna
1. Default Chapter

Mikauzoran: Hello everyone! I would like to say…well, "Hello everyone!" I'm Mikau, and I'll be taking over this fic for a good buddy of mine, our dearest Tippy-chan! Unfortunately she finds herself unable to continue with this great fic, so she has deemed me worthy to take it and run with it. LOL! Well, I hope you all like my writing and aren't forced to come to Missouri to hunt me down and kill me for totally messing up Tippy's wondrous creation. A few notes about me: I'm a grammar Nazi, and am obsessed with jello and the number three. I also (like Tippy) highly approve of Ren's British accent, so it stays. If you want to throw vegetables at me, go ahead. I like celery, potatoes, lettuce, and carrots.

**_Kara's Disclaimer:_** I, Kara, don't own Shaman King, and Asuka/Anlita and Liger belong to Tippy. I don't own most of the plot either. I have left in all of Tippy's original stuff, so I don't start writing 'til chapter 5.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Tippy-chan: Hello everybody! This is my first story so please don't flame me! Okay this story is about a girl named Asuka (Or Anlita- On-lee-ta) Nakamura (OC) who is sent to live with Yoh and Anna. Mostly this story will be in first person, (Asuka), but sometimes I will switch to different characters such as Hao. If I make mistakes don't hesitate to correct me about anything such as spelling and cultural mistakes. I have decided to have a character page and a prologue chapter so I don't know how long it will take to update. With that said and done, on with the character page!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. I just own Anlita Nakamura.

**Character Page**

Main Characters

Anlita/Asuka Nakamura is a slightly feisty, fun, nature loving, and kind girl with a tragedy in her past. She was sent away by her parents to live with Yoh and Anna, whom she has been friends with a long, long time. She was living in America with her mother who is American and her father, who is Japanese. She speaks fluent Japanese and knows a ton about the culture. She is pretty shy at first but almost immediately develops a crush on Hao. She is also an Itako and a Shaman. She went through training with Anna. Her spirit is that of a Lion King from thousands of years ago. His name is Liger.

Hao Asakura is pretty quiet kid except for his occasional mischief. He has a twin brother, Yoh Asakura, and his spirit is the Spirit of Fire. He came to live with Yoh and Anna a few months after the Shaman Tournament, which he lost, ended. He is pretty much a mystery. He **does **have feelings for Asuka but he's not sure what they are since he never had them before.

Anna Kyouyama is bossy and cold. She does love Yoh and trained him to be Shaman King. She is Yoh's fiancée. She is an Itako like Asuka and went through training with her. She doesn't like or trust Hao so, mostly, she never bosses him around.

Yoh Asakura is lazy and easy-going. He is Shaman King and his fiancée, Anna, is the future Shaman Queen. He loves Anna but isn't sure of her feelings for him. He has forgiven his twin brother, Hao, who tried to kill him and eat his soul. He believes anyone who can see spirits is good. He believes in people and will do anything for his friends. His spirit is Amidamaru.

Not so main characters

Pirika Usui is friendly and outgoing. She and Asuka become fast friends. She is the sister of Horo Horo Usui. She likes Ren Tao a lot and she is Ainu.

Ren Tao is Chinese with a British accent. He is slightly rude and a tad bit scary. He likes Pirika but doesn't want to show it in case he is made fun of. He respects Yoh allot especially since Yoh saved him from himself. He is a Shaman and his spirit his Bason, a huge Chinese warrior.

Tamao Tamamura is shy, sweet, and kind. She becomes Asuka's best friend in just days. She likes Yoh and Horo Horo. She tells the future and her two ghosts are Ponchi and Conchi.

Horo Horo Usui is the brother of Pirika and a pig. He is also very loud. He likes to eat allot and can be rude at times. He has a crush on Tamao and Asuka. His spirit is Kororo a Koro Pokkuru.

Manta Oyamada is a midget. He is nice and smart and Yoh's best friend. He is pretty quiet and is scared to death of Hao. He likes Asuka allot but he just wants to be her friend.

Spirits

Liger is Asuka's spirit. He is a huge Lion King from thousands of years ago. He cares about Asuka like a brother would. His aura is red.

Amidamaru is Yoh's spirit. He was a samurai from six hundred years ago. He is great friends with Bason.

Spirit of Fire is humongous. He is all red and only listens to Hao. He thinks that Asuka is good enough for Hao although he's not sure.

Kororo is shy and sweet but she doesn't like Asuka because she thinks anyone who likes Hao must be bad. She is a Koro Pokkuru.

Bason is a giant Chinese warrior. He is tough but listens, only, to Ren. He is fairly smart but doesn't understand human emotions to well.

Tippy-chan: Okay here's the Character Page. If I got anything wrong please tell me. You can review if you want to. I would be very grateful if you would. I'll start on the prologue chapter now so it should be up by tomorrow. Cya all later! –Tippy-chan


	2. Prologue

Mikau: See chapter one for my introduction of me, and my 'Kara's Disclaimer'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Tippy-chan: Okay I'm back again with another chapter, this time the prologue.

I hope you like it because it took me a while. Oh and on the character page answering Helena-Jeanne-Chibi: I put the character page in there for people who don't fully know the story. Hao's personality hasn't developed yet in my story otherwise he would be all of those things. Anna is slightly cold although, yes, she's mostly just emotionless. I'm not making Pirika talkative so that's why it's not in there. I watch the anime of Shaman King and read the manga so I made Ren have a British accent because I think its part of his personality, although you're right with that too. Horo Horo is a good friend and other things but he's mostly what I described him as in my fic. Yes the Spirit of Fire can think although it is kind of funny Bason was 'getting soft' but he still might not understand boy-girl relationships. Thanks everyone who reviewed the character page and thank you especially for pointing out my mistakes, Helena-Jeanne-Chibi. I may not write the most clear paragraphs right now but I promise later everything will be explained. Now here's the prologue.Note: Prologue is NOT in first person. The rest of the story will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. I just own Anlita Nakamura.

**Prologue**

Anlita sighed, sadly, as she looked through the car window. An hour ago she'd been on a plane. Twelve hours before that she'd been at home, sobbing, as she packed, while being glared at by her once loving father. Her mother had stood in a corner, crying. But she still pretended she didn't know Anlita. Still pretended she didn't have a daughter, that the only daughter she had was dead.

Nobody had believed Anlita when she said she hadn't meant for the accident to happen. She loved her twin sister, Cassidy, as much as anyone. But nobody would listen because they had been so different. Anlita loved nature. She only wore make-up for special occasions. She tried hard in school to get good grades but somehow Cassidy always got better. Anlita didn't mind, though. She just tried harder to get better grades. Cassidy wore completely different clothes too. Anlita wore capris and mostly loose fitting clothing. Cassidy wore hip huggers and tight clothing.

Cassidy didn't like nature. She found that she just couldn't understand it. She wasn't a shaman, after all. Cassidy loved to wear tighter clothes and make-up. She was very smart, nice, and popular, not snobby. She was daring and athletic too.

Anlita was more mellow. She loved to read and draw. She was very in tune with nature and animals, her spirit being a lion after all. She was musical too. She disliked sports mostly because she couldn't understand them or play them.

Cassidy was so much different...Anlita felt tears come to her eyes. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'if I had been more like her I would have been strong enough to stop her or save her...'

Suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Come _on_! If we do this dare we could be the talk of the school!" cried thirteen-year-old Cassidy. "All we have to do is climb up the ladder until we reach the top!" 'Easier said then done.' Thought thirteen-year-old Anlita. "How would we even prove we did it?" she asked, frowning. Cassidy sighed in exasperation. "That's what the cameras for! Now come on we need to get going before the sun comes up!" Anlita stepped back. "No." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself. I'm going." "Wait!" But it was too late. She'd already started climbing. Anlita stood there trembling in the cold as she watched Cassidy climb. She felt nervous with out Liger by her. She wouldn't be able to do anything if Cassidy got in trouble. She was right. She couldn't do anything. She could only watch as her sister fell fifty feet from the ground to her death...

END OF FLASHBACK

Anlita was brought back down to Earth with a sickening lurch, as one of the car's wheels dipped into a pot hole. Anlita was jostled so bad her head hit the car window with a BANG. "OUCH!" she cried. But the driver didn't say anything. It was her uncle after all. And he believed, like everyone, else that it was her fault and that she was happy it was. And he, like everyone else, believed she should feel as much pain as possible for it.

**End of Prologue**

Tippy-chan: ...Okay slightly depressing, I must admit. But I promise the next chapter will be allot less so. And allot longer. Did you like it? Good? Bad? Review? Please? Okay well I should have time to write on the weekend so that's when the next chapter will come. To answer Wingweaver22 Anlita, Tamao, and Pirika are thirteen. Everyone else is fourteen. Well besides Hao is actually one thousand years old. Hmmm. Let's just leave him at fourteen. Please review although you don't have to. But it would be nice. Okay well the next chapter will come on the weekend so just wait. It will be in first person and it's called 'Hellos and Goodbyes'. This is the part where she meets Yoh, Anna, and dun, Dun, DUN Hao !


	3. Hellos and Goodbyes

Mikau: See chapter two to be told to see chapter one for my introduction of myself and 'Kara's Disclaimer'.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Tippy-chan: So sorry for not updating in a while. U Homework. Okay here's the chapter! She meets Hao! EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay one thing that people seem to mind is that Ren has an English accent. I KNOW that he does NOT actually have one! I know he is Chinese but I like his English accent in the show so please understand! I feel that his English accent is part of character. That is why I put it in there. Okay that is all I have to say! On with the story! Oh and this chapter is in first person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I just own Anlita Nakamura and her story.

**Hellos and Goodbyes**

I couldn't believe it. So this was where Anna and Yoh had been living. It was a huge traditional Japanese house. In front stood Anna, Yoh, and about six other people. I got out and walked towards them. When I got to them I bowed as was the custom. As I was an American I had to instructed on all this before I got here...

FLASHBACK

"Bow with your hands closed like your praying," my father said tonelessly. (Tippy-chan: I don't know if that is completely right so someone please tell me.) He was, after all, Japanese so he was my teacher. He was quite emotionless at the moment. I did it. He nodded his head to show I'd done it right. "Now let's move on to your name..."

END OF SHORT FLASHBACK

As I straightened up, Yoh smiled at me and gave me a hug. "How are you? It's been a while hasn't it? But I better introduce you to my friends first hadn't I?" I nodded, not saying anything. I was happy to see him but...last time I had seen him...Cassidy had been the one to get to know him...not me. I had gotten to know Anna. I smiled mechanically at her as I passed her. She nodded, just as mechanically back. She knew what was going on inside of my head.

Suddenly, my uncle threw my things on the ground and drove off. Yoh and Anna shared a look and then frowned at eachother. I knew what they were thinking. I stared at the ground so they wouldn't see my shame. They would never understand.

After a few seconds of me staring at my feet and everyone staring at me, Yoh cleared his throat. "Um...I think I should introduce you to my friends." I nodded again blinking. I guess they wouldn't question me anyways. Probably later.

Yoh steered me towards a boy with blue spiked hair, who was holding a snowboard. "This is Horo Horo Usui." I smiled. It was almost a real smile. Almost.

"Hi. I'm Nakamura, Asuka." Inside I grimaced. I hated the name my dad had given to me. Changing my name was the ultimate wrong they had done to me. I loved my name Anlita. Asuka was okay but I would never have changed my name otherwise.

"Hi, Asuka! You're cute!" Horo started to lean really close to my face. Too close. I closed my eyes. SMACK! "OUCH!" cried Horo Horo. He reeled back into the house. "You deserved it Onii-chan!" cried the pretty, blue haired girl next to him. "Hi!" she said "I'm Pirika Usui, Horo's little sister." I smiled. This time it was real. "I'm Asuka. Nice to meet you, Pirika!"

Next came a small, blond haired boy. "Hi." I stared down. He was only, like, a foot tall! "I'm Asuka." I grinned. They were all almost as different as I was. Now if only they had guardian ghosts…

Next was Tamao Tamamura. She was pretty shy but very sweet. She had pink hair and red eyes. I stared at the boy who came next. The top of his head was below my chin and the top of his very weird hair do, ending in a point, went past my forehead. I looked down and jumped, slightly. Two yellow eyes glared back at me. He held out his hand. "Tao, Ren." he said, "Pleased to meet you." I smiled nervously and shook his hand. He creeped me out. It was like there was something completely menacing about the short boy in front of me.

I stepped away from him, turning to the next person. What my eyes found first were...two dark chocolate colored eyes staring back at my ocean blue ones. I felt a jolt. What did it mean? I racked my brain. Oh...my mom told me a long time ago...

FLASHBACK

"Always remember, Anlita, when ever one of the children of our family meets someone...and the first thing they see is a person's eyes...oh why am I telling you this now? You're only five!" "No, Mommy, continue! This is a good story!" "Alright. If you see their eyes first...then...you have given your heart to them." Anlita giggled. "Hmmmmm..." mused her mother. "Guess it does sound pretty cheesy, hehehe...But that's the way the family legend goes." "What does it mean?" It means you have mostly fallen in love...Oh I was right before! You're much too young. I'll explain later in your life..." But she never explained to me. I had to think about it and explain it to myself...

END OF FLASHBACK

I blinked. Oh...That's why. I hadn't thought about it in years but...I have had it happen before...it just wasn't what I wanted. _Maybe it's because...Cassidy was there..." _Cassidy hadn't wanted him. She had just liked him a little. _So? She still went out with him behind your back..._She didn't know! Now shut up I need to go back to reality...And figure out what just happened...

I blinked, again, and blushed. Everyone was staring at me, including the chocolate brown eyed boy. I frowned. He was trying to pry into my thoughts and figure out what I was staring at. I completely blocked my mind. Kino-sensei taught me that trick.

"Hem HEM. Are you going to introduce yourselves or are you going to stare at eachother all day!" Anna glared at the two of us. Oops. I was still staring. Darn it. We both blushed, me a darker shade then before.

I bowed. I'm Asuka Nakamura." I was glad my blond hair hid my face. It was almost purple. "And I'm Hao Asakura." He said bowing too. I stared at him. An Asakura? Yoh never mentioned him! "I was considered to be a 'disgrace to the family' so that's why you wouldn't know about me." Hao said in a flat voice. I felt, more then saw Yoh flinch. Anna stiffened. "Pleased to meet you, Hao-sama." "Please, call me Hao." I nodded, still confused.

Yoh coughed. "Shall we go in?" Hao and I nodded. I was starting to get past my confusion and starting to get angry. I had just made a fool of myself because Yoh hadn't mentioned his own brother! As I grabbed my bags, my anger escalated. I had trouble controlling my anger these days but this time it was too much. I hadn't even known that Hao Asakura even existed and here I was supposed to be living under the same roof as him for a couple of years!

"Um, Anlita?" I was surprised to hear Yoh speak in English to me. I knew he could but I expected him to speak to me in Japanese. "Could I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, curtly. "I'm sorry I didn't mention Hao before...we were sort of enemies up until a couple of months ago. We fought eachother in the Shaman Tournament." I winced. I hadn't been allowed to participate because my father highly doubted my Shamanic abilities. He considered me to be a failure. "Sorry..." Yoh murmured. He must have seen me wince. He knew how much it had meant to me. I felt touched. Here was the Shaman King, apologizing to a girl who was disowned, because he had mentioned the most important thing in the world to him, besides Anna.

I nodded. "You don't have to apologize, Yoh...I was just surprised that's all..." Yoh grinned nervously. "Good. I was afraid you were mad at me..." I sighed. "I'm just tired that's all...just really tired..." Suddenly all I wanted to do was go to bed. I looked at Yoh helplessly. He understood. "I guess before the meal you should rest, right?" I nodded, my frazzled mind barely comprehending. "Follow me." I stumbled after him as we walked up to the door. Anna was waiting, inside. She opened her mouth but Yoh gave her a look.

Yoh led me up some stairs to a landing. He took me to the second to last door and opened it. "Here's your bedroom. Now if you have problems either ask Tamao, who's door is to your left, or Hao who is just straight across from you. Okay?" I nodded, impatiently. I really wanted to go to bed! "Okay well see you in a couple hours." I immediately laid down and was asleep before Yoh closed the door.

**End of Chapter Two**

Author's note: Tippy-chan: Was that good? I'm sorry if it was a little bit cheesy. The original was a ton cheesier so be grateful. Yay! Hao was in this chapter! Okay well hope you like it. Any questions about some things mentioned like, for example, her father thinking she's a failure will be explained in the next chapter. Well cya all later!


	4. Dreams

Mikau: See chapter three, to be told to see chapter two, to be told to see chapter one, to see my introduction of myself, and 'Kara's Disclaimer'.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Author's note:**

Tippy-chan: Yay! I finally found the time to update! First off, I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it! But please understand, I'm making the characters how I like them best so they will most likely be different from what is normal. For instance Ren has a British accent. I like his British and so I want it in there. That's pretty much all I have to say. This chapter will be half in Asuka's Point Of View and half in Hao's. Enjoy!

People's thoughts: _Italics _People's Consciences: 'Blah blah'

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. But Asuka and her story are.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dreams**

**Hao's Point of View**

"Fine! I'll go, but only because I pity you." Yoh's getting me to turn soft. First he made me come out to say 'hi' to the new girl and help her take in her stuff, which she forgot about, and now he's getting me to go wake her up! My reputation as the 'unsocial able pyro-maniac' is going to be totally wrecked. Not that I care. I sighed as I walked up the stairs. 'The new girl is really pretty...maybe you should get to know her. Nobody else will care if you do...' _Huh? Where did that come from? _'Well you should...She seems nice...And she seems to be hurt...Yoh didn't tell us anything about her but you can tell she's hurt...' _I didn't see any injuries. And that's no reason to get to know her. _'You know what I mean...she's hurt on the inside...'

As I neared her door I heard moaning. _Huh? What's going on? _I opened up her door. She was lying on her matt, crying and moaning, curled up. "Asuka?" She turned over. I realized she was having a dream, or rather a nightmare. I frowned. She seemed lost. I couldn't reach her with my mind. _Why should I? _'Yoh asked you to wake her up so do it...' _Oh. Right._ I kneeled down and started to shake her."Asuka. Asuka...wake up! Come on! Wake up!" She started crying real hard, so hard her body was racked by sobs. I could feel her fear through my fingers. _She can't wake up! How can she be so lost? Asuka..._

**Asuka's dream, Asuka's Point of View**

Where was I...? I was at home. But I was sent to Japan. How was I here? I turned towards the door I went through to get here. But it wasn't there. In its place was my dad. He towered over me. He raised his hand..._What!_ SMACK... "How could you! She was perfect! She was so sweet! How could you? How could you!" He was yelling at me more than he had when I had broken the T.V. I whimpered. "SHUT UP! Why? You should be in her place! You're so stupid! She was wonderful! I loved her! You killed her!" "No...Stop, please!" "WHY SHOULD I!" He roared. "Did you stop her? Did you? Did you!" I started to back up. He raised his foot. POW! "Ahhhhh!" I flew back into the table, holding my stomach. "Ugggghh...Stop! Please!" He started to advance on me...

**End of Dream**

I opened my eyes, tears still streaming down my face. Hao and Liger were looking down on me. I stopped crying immediately. "Liger? Liger!" I scrambled up and hugged his face, since he took up half of the room. I let go of him and looked into his face. "I was so scared! How did you...?" But Liger was shaking his great, shaggy head. He looked pointedly towards Hao. "Did you save me?" I asked, quietly. Hao nodded. I walked over to him, slowly. I looked into his eyes for a moment. I burst into tears and hugged him. "Thank you..." I was surprised when he embraced me back. We stood like that for couple moments until we realized what we were doing. I mean we were complete strangers! I jumped back and turned crimson. I stared at the floor while he stared at the ceiling. _Words can't express...Thank you Hao-kun...I promise I'll repay the debt someday..._

"Ummm...Lunch is ready. That's the whole reason I came up here..." Hao said sheepishly. I looked up. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be down in a couple minutes. Tell Yoh-kun for me would you?" He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Hao?" He turned back to me. _I owe you..._ "Close the door on your way out, okay? Thank you." I stared at the wall until I heard the door close. When it did, I looked at Liger. "That was close...Too close. I can't afford to have that happen again. If anyone hears me when I sleep they'll tell Yoh or Anna. I can't let them know. What do I do?" Liger looked at the door, pointedly. "Oh, Hao? He won't tell anyone. I'm sure. The others hate him. At least Anna and the others do. Yoh would listen to him, but I doubt he'll talk. He's not like that..." Liger tilted his head. I sighed, frustrated. "I just know, okay? Stay here. I have to go down to lunch. I'll be back in a while. Entertain yourself until then okay?" Liger nodded. I smiled and patted his head, fondly. He was, after all, the best friend anyone could have. As I walked down the hall, I decided to go see what was hurting my stomach so much. _Please, no...It can't be... _When I was in the safety of the bathroom,I lifted up my shirt a couple inches. _Oh my gosh...No...How could it have...? _On my stomach was a bruise the same size and shape as a grown-up's shoe.

**Hao's Point of View**

I walked down the stares in a daze. One simple task and I had just saved someone's life! I walked into the dining room and sat down in my seat, next to Pirika. She, like everyone else ignored me and kept on arguing with Ren to her left. Yoh smiled at me from the head of the table. "Did you wake her up?" I nodded. "She'll be down in a couple of seconds." As I said that we heard her coming down the stairs. She was wearing a troubled expression. But quickly covered it up when she looked up. I glanced around. I seemed to be the only one to see that something was bugging her. She smiled at us. "Did you guys wait for me? So sorry I kept you waiting..." "Not at all. Tamao and Horo Horo are getting the food." Yoh said, pleasantly. "Take a seat next to Hao." Asuka nodded. Pirika smiled at her. "How was your nap?" "Oh, it was great! Couldn't have slept better!" I raised my eyebrows at her. She shot me a warning glance. I got the hint and kept my mouth closed. Pirika missed the looks. "That's great! I'm so glad we have a new visitor!" "Actually, I'm staying forever..."Asuka said, quietly, looking at the table. Pirika opened her mouth to say something else but Tamao and Horo Horo came in with the food. "Lunch is served!" Tamao said happily and took the seat to Asuka's right.

I watched her eat and talk. She was distracted. Every couple of seconds she would have to ask what the person had said. I understood. I was in a daze too. But why didn't she tell Yoh? 'Maybe she's waiting for the right time. After all, if she tells him now than she'll tell the whole table.' '_True but still_. 'Maybe you should tell him.'_ No. It's_ _her business and I just met her. I can't tell. We still have a chance to be friends...Wait what am I thinking? Have I gone nuts!_ 'Probably. She's the only one who ever was nice to you. And she met your eyes the first time she talked to you.'_ So? Can we just stop thisconversation? I have stuff to do._ 'Fine.'

'Hao?' Anna was thinking something to me. 'What do you want?' I asked. After she rejected me she thought I was going to be nice to her? 'Asuka isn't herself.' 'Like you even know her anymore.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'People change. She's changed. Obviously.' 'I was just wondering if you could find out what's wrong with her that's all!' 'Why me?' 'You're the closest thing she has to a crush which is hard for her. She's been rejected too, you know!' 'Oh.' "Yoh, clear off the table. I want you to do the dishes too." Anna was talking to Yoh but glaring at me. "Yes, Anna. Hao, can you help me?" I nodded. "I can help too, Yoh." I glanced at Asuka. She seemed, there was no other word for it, desperate. _I guess she wants to take her mind off of the dream_. 'Maybe. Or maybe she wants to spend time with Yoh...Or you.'_ She can't want to spend time with me. We just met._

"Hao? Can I talk to you for a second?" Asuka asked, shyly. I nodded. She pulled me into the dark hall. I could only see half of her face. "You won't tell Yoh will you? Please? No one can know! If they find out...They just can't find out okay?" I was surprised. Not only was she begging me, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. I let a small, sad, smile form on my face. That's all she wanted. Just a simple yes or no...

**Asuka's POV**

He had to say yes. He had to. If he didn't than I don't know what I'd do! I could run away...Or just let them help me. But it would put them in danger. Who knew? Hao cleared his throat. "I won't tell...But only if you let me help you." I frowned. How could he help me? Either way I better say yes. "Fine. It's a deal." He smiled. "Good." He was still smiling when he left the hall. What have I gotten myself into?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tippy-chan: Did you like it? Yay I updated! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my song-fic one-shot. Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you! Please review! I might start doing what allot of other people are doing now which is if I don't get a certain number of reviews then I won't update. But I don't want to have to do that so please just review! Thank you sooooooo much if you do! Next chapter I will put the names of anyone who reviewed. And comment if needed. The next chapter should be up by next weekend. That's how I'm updating. Hope you enjoyed.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: Okay, people. The next chapter is mine. I hope you like it and it lives up to Tippy-chan's expectations of me. Gulp!


	5. A New Authoress Takes Center Stage And O...

Mikau: Okay, so here it is. The part where I start writing this fic. My continuation of what you all love: American! Feel free to flame me, but I must warn you that I will correct the grammar mercilessly of any flamer. Reviewers feel free to have as much bad grammar as you wish; I value your opinion!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King, and Tippy-chan owns Asuka/Anlita and Liger.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A New Authoress Takes Center Stage As Our Heroine Washes Dishes

Hao and I returned to the kitchen to help Yoh with the dishes. Yoh, Hao, and I managed to wash the dishes without breaking many.

An awkward silent hung in the air. Yoh glanced over at me and tried to make polite conversation, "Sooo…um, Asuka. Are you getting settled in nicely?"

"Yes." I muttered. My stomach was really hurting me and I was anxious to get upstairs to bandage it. "Thank you for taking me in like this. You didn't have to…"

"Of course we did! You needed some place to go, and after what happened…" Yoh stopped and stole a quick glance at me. I had hung my head in shame, trying to hide my on coming bout of tears. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up. Are you okay?" Yoh asked realizing his mistake at bringing up my sister.

I sadly smiled softly at him and replied, "It's okay. I know you and she were good friends. I really am grateful for the hospitality. I'm going up to my room now. I need some alone time."

I turned and started to leave, but stopped when Yoh said, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It isn't your fault; no matter what everyone else says."

His words startled me, 'He doesn't blame me? But he and Cassidy were really close, yet he still doesn't think it's my fault!' I was too shocked for words, so I just nodded my head and headed up to my room.

Back in the kitchen Hao was looking at Yoh with a 'what just happened?' expression on his face.

Yoh just shook his head and smiled at his brother. "Not now Hao. Asuka will tell you when she's ready."

Meanwhile back up in my room, I was laying on my bed cringing in pain. I had to do something about that nasty bruise. I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach. Yep, the footprint Father gave me in the dream was still there.

"Liger?" I called for my guardian.

Seconds later he appeared next to me in a little red poof. Liger shrank to spirit-ball mode to fit in the room. He cocked his head at me to see what I wanted.

"Could you get me some bandages? And then maybe carry me to the bathroom?" I asked sheepishly.

Liger rolled his huge goldish crimson eyes at me, but complied with my wishes. When we got to the bathroom (thankfully without anyone noticing us) Liger set me down on the floor. I rid myself of my shirt, and surveyed the damage.

The once shoe-shaped bruise had noticeably worsened, and was now a bleeding wound. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, and I managed to bandage it with the help of Liger before I lost too much blood.

"Oh, Liger, what have I gotten myself into?" I sighed as I hugged my companion's fuzzy face to my body. "Maybe I should tell someone?" I said off handedly. "No. That would never work;" I answered myself after a moment of thought. Then added as an afterthought: "It couldn't ever work. I couldn't do that to any of those nice people. My father is my problem," I winced at the thought of my dad. "And I'll deal with it. He'll hurt anyone who gets involved. They could never understand anyway." I whispered remorsefully as I pulled away from my consoler. "It's just you and me, buddy."

"But why does it have to be that way?" A new voice asked defiantly.

I swung around, and there in the doorway was Hao Asakura.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: I know it's a little slow, but I swear it gets better! Let me know what you think about this. I'd like to know how you feel about me taking this over. Scream, cry, and do whatever you want, but please refrain from calling me bad names.

A note to Tippy-chan: Well I think that went well…sort of. Let me know what you think, and as always: Thank you sooooooo much for your support and help with this! I'm glad someone out there has faith in me! Lol!

Mikau: Ja ne, people. I'll be awaiting your angry (or happy, whichever) reviews in the morning!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Ghosts From the Past

Mikau: Yes, yes! This chapter is soooooo much better! I feel that I have finally adapted to Asuka. She's different than my previous works. Though diversity is good, ne? I must admit that the first chapter was painful to right, but this one came more naturally, like one of my Ivy chapters. I'm much happier with this chapter than the first. Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai for the delay in updating.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King, Tippy-chan owns the ocs, and the "e" on my keyboard is rubbing off. I'm not wearing socks today! (gomen to all my "Ivy" reviewers I promised to stop jabbering about the socks!)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ghosts From the Past

"Hao!" I gasped. "What are you doing here!"

"I came because I heard a lot of noise, and was curious. Then I heard you talking about telling someone something, and your father, and problems, and basically a whole lot of…" Hao paused for a moment and looked me over. "What happened to you?" He looked away and blushed profusely as he noticed that I was no longer wearing a shirt.

I starred at him for a minute trying to think of a reason why he might be turning scarlet when Liger nudged me. I turned around and realized he had my shirt in his mouth. 'Oh shoooooot!' I thought. Here I was alone in a bathroom with a cute boy, and I didn't have my shirt on! I quickly turned the same beet red color as Hao.

"Here." He said as he handed me his poncho.

"Arigato." I replied bashfully as I accepted the poncho, which was still warm from his body heat.

Hao sat down on the floor next to me and attempted to get me to talk. "So, what were you talking about before? You we had a deal, you know? I don't inform Anna and Yoh about your little miss hap, and I get to help you."

(Sigh) "I remember." I admitted.

"So spill. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He coaxed.

"Alright. I trust you. Along time ago I was born into a happy family. My mom was an American, and my dad was a Japanese Shaman. We lived happily in America for about thirteen years. Then it all came crashing down. I had a twin sister; her name was Cassidy. We were polar opposites. She was beautiful, outgoing, brave, daring, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Naturally she was the favorite. I wanted to be just like her. I wasn't quite jealous of her…no; I admired her. Everyone did.

"Just a few months ago I developed a crush on this boy, but I was too shy to tell him. Cassidy didn't know, but he did. He went out with her anyway just to see us fight over him. It didn't work. When Cassidy found out what he was doing she flat out dumped him. He was totally humiliated. She always had my best interests in mind. She was a really caring person.

"A few weeks after she dumped him, some of his friends confronted us, looking for revenge. They dared us to climb the old water tower on the outskirts of town and take a picture at the top to prove we had actually been up there. Of course Cassidy said yes; it would have been completely against her character to refuse.

"The next afternoon we found ourselves at the base of the rickety, ivy covered, water tower. I watched in utter terror as it swayed in the wind. I couldn't let her do it. I had to stop her."

_**Flashback**_

"_Cassidy, you can't do this! You'll get killed! It's too dangerous. Please, let's just go back home." I pleaded with my slightly older twin sister._

_My sister turned to look at me with that 'come on' look on her face. "Come on, Anlita. It'll be fine! Don't you want to show those awful boys who's boss? It'll be great. We'll be the talk of the town!" she sound so excited, so sure of herself, just like she always did._

"_But…Cassidy…you just can't! Let's not do this." I knew that wouldn't stop her. Once you told her she couldn't do something, she _had_ to do it. Example: Cassidy's walking along and sees a wall with wet paint on it, yet there's no sign saying not to touch it. Cassidy walks past the wall without touching the paint. Now let's run that scenario again, this time, with the sign: Cassidy's walking along and sees a wall with wet paint on it. Next to the wall there's a sign reading, "Caution, wet paint; do not touch." Cassidy looks around to make sure no one is watching. touch._

_I knew telling her she couldn't wouldn't work, so I tried a different approach. "Cassidy, please, I'm scared!"_

_No such luck, "Well then, you hold the ladder steady, I'll climb up and take the picture."_

_Before I could protest any further she started ascending the ladder as I looked on in fear. "Cassie, be careful!"_

_Cassidy reached the top despite the movement of the tower. She looked down at me and gave me her winning smile; the last she would ever bestow in her short life. As Cassidy set the camera up for the shot, the tower moved as the wind bid, and my beloved sister was thrown over the edge. She came hurtling toward the ground at an increasingly faster pace, and when she hit, the most sickening CRACK resounded for miles._

_I raced over to her motionless body, hoping against all hope that my sister was still alive. "CASSIDY! CASSIDY!" I screeched my voice wavering uncontrollably. I kneeled at her side, trying to find any sign of life what so ever. I dialed 911, but it was of no use. My sister and best friend was lost to the world. Never to smile again. Never to laugh. Never to assure me it would all be okay. She was gone. Gone._

_**End Depressing Flashback**_

I was sobbing uncontrollably by now, but I had to go on with my story."W-when I got home, t-they blamed m-me. They sa-id I could ha-ve st-stopped her sob, but I di-dn't. They said it was m-my fault! So they shipped me off to live with Y-yoh and An-na sniff!"

Hao looked at me, reduced to a pathetic, hysteric, sobbing, pile on the floor. At first he was unsure of what to do, but soon his arms naturally found their way around my waist. He held me close, and I cried in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm here to protect you now." He whispered.

After baring my soul to him, I felt my soul lighten. I felt better than I had in months. I was finally able to sleep peacefully without fear of my father invading my dreams to torture me. So I cuddled up against his bare chest on rested my head above his heart. I listened to it's beat quickly speed up at just me being this close, and it was the lullaby that sung me to sleep in his arms.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: What'd ya think? I liked it. Back to work on Ivy, Shaman Runaway! FUNNY chapter coming up in Ivy. (Anna's entrance! Ha!)

To Tippy-chan: blushes profusely AWWWWEE! Thank you soooooo much! I'm sooo happy you like it! I like this chapter better though. It's longer, and I think I did a better job on this one. It's kind of just coming to me now, like one of my own. I'm working on making them longer; I know that first one was pathetically short.

To Balic Panther: Thank you sooooooo much! I'll be sure to tell Tippy! We do work well together, don't we? If you'd like you could read my story "Ivy, Shaman Runaway". Everyone seems to love it. Thank you!

To Raiki-Casinio: I know, my friend…I know. jumps into Hao's arms.

To haku wife: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well!

To cutie1789: I agree with you completely; thus this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

To Shamanbabe: I'm glad you liked my first chapter! I shall inform you all about jello in my next Ivy update!

Mikau: Thank you people soo much for the support. You people make my aching fingers worth it!

REVIEW PLEASE! Not doing so will result in an angry authoress. Ja, people!


	7. BloodSplattered Grief

Mikau: Hey everybody! Been awhile! I think I'm going to update every weekend from now on, so that's when you can look for a new chapter. I'm pretty good about updating, so no big worries there. It's late, so let's just do this so I can sleep. 1:14 in the AM people; see how much I love you people!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King, and Tippy-chan owns the ocs. No further questions, Your Honor. Kara is broke, and doesn't own anything at all except the snazzy chapter names and my yellow polka-dot bikini. (I seriously do have one, black with yellow polka dots.)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Blood-Splattered Grief

I knew I was being carried somewhere, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. Whoever was carrying me was strong, and they held me close to their body. They made me feel warm and safe, so I slept on.

Abruptly my desire to sleep left me completely as I felt myself being lowered. My eyes snapped open and were met by those beautiful chocolate brown ones I had come to adore.

Hao looked startled at my sudden regaining of consciousness for a moment but quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Asuka. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't leave me." I managed to breathe.

He starred down at me, puzzled. "W-what?" He asked.

Even I was a bit startled at what I had said, but I sheepishly restated my request. "Please, don't leave me. Not yet. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"O-okay. Is there something troubling you?" Hao raised an eyebrow at me.

'Tell him!' My mind screamed at me. "Well…" I started. The little voice in my head started to do a victory dance. 'Yes!'

"No." I sighed. I could just see the little voice in my head fall over anime style. 'You idiot! Out with it!'

"I don't believe you." Hao smirked as he leaned in closer to me and his arms encircled my waist; trapping my wrists in one of his hands, he slowly applied more and more of his weight on top of me.

"Hao what are you doing!" I squeaked.

"This!" he replied as he started to tickle me to death.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged.

"Not until you tell me what's the matter!"

"Okay! Okay! I give; I give!" The tickling stopped and then we realized the position we were in. Hao quickly jumped off of me and the bed with a whispered 'sorry'.

"It's okay." I blushed, but managed to sneak a peek at Hao's bright red face. "You know how I told you about my father?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Well he too is a Shaman. He has these strange powers that let him enter people's dreams and physically harm them as punishment. I don't really want to sleep because…" I paused to look at him. "I'm afraid he'll hurt me again."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I starred out the window at the darkening sky. He laid his hand on my shoulder and gently soothed me. I leaned up against him and was about to fall asleep again when a thought came to me. "Why do the others hate you? You seem so friendly and caring to me. How can they hate someone so kind?"

I could feel Hao wince slightly at my question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. You don't have to tell me anything personal like that." I tried to smooth over my mistake.

"No," he reassured, "You were bound to find out eventually. I think it's better if I tell you myself. Look, I'm fourteen years old right?"

"Yes?" I answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"Wrong. I've been reincarnated several times, making me thousands of years old. I know it may seem impossible, but I'm telling the truth." He tried his best to convince me of his honesty.

"Why were you reincarnated? Why did you keep coming back?" I questioned.

"For the past few Shaman Tournaments I've been trying to win so I could purge the world of humans—don't worry, I've changed." He added hastily when he saw the look on my face. "I never succeeded in becoming Shaman King because an Asakura had always defeated me, but this time the Asakura was my own twin brother Yoh. He really changed my view of the world, and I came to live with him and his friends."

"So they're all scared of you still? Afraid that you haven't changed your mind about humans?" I tried to understand.

He smirked at me, but his eyes revealed how he truly felt: hurt, sad, and alone. "No, they would never fear me. They hate me and disapprove of me and what I did in the past."

"What did you do?" I pried.

"Murder."

"Nooo!" I said in disbelief.

"Hundreds at a time. I massacred them, slaughtered them and their families. Thousands of innocent bystanders killed. Killed for my dream. I wanted to save the world from corrupt humans, but the way I went about it was wrong. And in the end, I was the one who ended up being the corrupted one. I was wrong."

We sat in silence for a minute. I contemplating what had just been said to me, and Hao letting me come to my own conclusions about him, giving me my own due time.

"Now you see why they hate and distrust me. I bet you do too. I have changed though. I won't kill senselessly anymore; not ever again." The way he looked at me, his eyes, they begged my forgiveness. They seemed desperate to hear me say it was okay, and I didn't think any less of him for his bloody past, but I was too shocked to say anything.

"It's okay…you can say it, 'I hate you Hao; you're a horrible person.' I don't care. It's true anyway." He smiled mocking himself as he hung his head in shame.

"I don't hate you." I suddenly found my voice back in my throat where it belongs.

He looked up at me like I had grown extra body parts. "What!"

I managed to keep eye contact and speak my reply again. "I don't hate you, Hao; I could never hate you. It's not your fault. You were confused, you thought what you were doing was right, and they all have no right to condemn you for it. If it helps you any, I don't condemn you."

"Thank you so much, Asuka." He whispered as he pulled me into his strong embrace. I hugged back, and we stayed like that, in pure bliss.

But all good things have to end, and he eventually pulled away saying, "Goodnight, and um…ti amo, il mio angelo dolce."

"Goodnight, but what did you say after that?" I puzzled.

"Hmm? Oh, that?" Hao blushed a little as he turned toward the door. "Just a little Italian. Never mind; I'll see you in the morning."

"If you say so…" My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of Hao and what his words had meant. His tone had been a fond one…a little _more _than friendly. I decided not to fret over those words, so instead I slowly drifted off to sleep. My slumber was not peaceful, however, as I started to have the most frightful dream.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: Well, that was it. Hope you liked it. I thought it was cute. For all you people who don't speak Italian, look up the meaning of 'ti amo, il mio angelo dolce.' If you must know what it means. I'm too tired to tell you myself.

To Tippy-chan: ¡Muchas gracias, Tippy! Your kind words mean much to me. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you again for letting me do this!

To Asavako: Thank you! Isn't Hao the greatest! I love him to death! Jumps on top of Hao.

To Jenn: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it! I didn't have to work as hard to come up with this chapter, so I'm taking that as a good sign that I'm getting more into the characters.

To Shamanbabe: Isn't Hao sooooo sweeeeeeeeeet! Pinches Hao's cheeks I love his cuteness and shyishness! Sooo cuuuuute! I think I'm going to update on weekends. That will work better for this fic.

To cutie1789: Thanks for the review! Sorry that my response is short tonight; it's very late. I'm glad you think American turned out well. I was afraid to take it at first because I thought I wouldn't be able to do a good enough job with Tippy's story. Thanks for the support!

To longbca: Yay! I'm glad you like Tippy's and my fic! I was worried I wouldn't do a good job taking over for her, but the reviewers seem happy, so I guess my work is fine. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

PLEASE REVIEW! Goodnight people, I'm almost falling asleep as I type; better update now before it's too late!


	8. Painful Dreams

Mikau: Okay, first things first, Kara's been sick. Sorry it took me a whole week to get this out, but I did warn you that I would be updating on weekends. I'm not at school today, so I'll probably be updating "Ivy" too. Yeah, well on with the fic.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Shaman King, don't own Tippy's ocs, don't own most of the plot line, haven't invaded England yet. I'm going to England next year.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Painful Dreams

_**In a Dream**_

_"Asuka!" a harsh voice called out to me._

_"Who's there!" I called back. A shadow moved into the dim light of my dream world. My father. "Please, stay away! I didn't do anything wrong!" I pleaded._

_His malevolent glare put a stop to my pleas once and for all. "Shut up! I'm not here to tall about you murdering your sister, Asuka!"_

_"I didn't—"_

_"Asuka!" His voice thundered._

_"My name's Anlita!" I cried back desperately._

_"ASUKA! Don't you dare defy me!" he slammed his fist into my already wounded stomach. "Listen here, you little…your mother is close to death."_

"_What? Why! What's wrong with mom!" I whimpered softly._

_She won't eat, she won't sleep all because of Cassidy's death. It's _your_ fault that she's dying! And your sister's death is also _your_ fault! So you're going to help me pay for your mother's treatment, and help me bring your sister back to life."_

_"How is that possible?" I inquired. Personally I thought my father had finally lost it—if he ever had it to begin with._

_"Don't question me! This is where your powers will come in handy for once." My father smiled maliciously at me; his eyes glowing, and I could tell he was plotting something that would not end well for me._

_I managed to stutter, "Y-yes?"_

_The evil smile widened, causing a cold shiver to run up my spine. "Who will merge with that cat thing of yours and steal for me."_

_"I will do no such thing!" I cried, outraged at the unlawfulness of his plan._

_"You will!" He threatened. "Or you will have to be…_disciplined._ Meet my messenger Evell outside the Monroe Museum of Natural Art at 1:33 tonight. Do not be late."_

_"But—" I hardly had time to protest before his giant-sized hand came in contact with the right side of my head._

_**End of Dream**_

I woke up the next morning with my head positively throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes, and met the gaze of several worried faces. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was too weak.

"Don't try to move, Asuka!" Tamao wailed in worry. She seemed so anxious over me.

"Yeah, stay still. Faust is on his way." Yoh reassured me. This was the first time that I had ever seen carefree Yoh without a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Don't worry Asuka, everything will be alright." Hao cooed. A thin grim line replaced his usual sly smile, and his bright chocolate eyes were dull and filled with concern.

I slowly slipped back into darkness.

I slept the whole day away, and while I lay unconscious, Faust came, treated my head wound, and left. Yoh paced my room 3,333,333,337 times. Tamao sat in a chair next to my bed, and knitted 3 scarves. And Hao, who was occupying the chair opposite Tamao, starred off into space as he gently stroked my hair. The rest of the house went about their business until late at night when they went to bed.

I awoke around 12:00 feeling fine. I had one hour and thirty-three minutes to decide what to do about my parent problems. I slowly snuck out of my room as to not wake the other three who had fallen asleep there. I grabbed Liger and made my way to the Museum.

I arrived at the Museum, and wandered over to a little clearing in the woods by the back. I was met by my father's messenger, Evell the raven. _'Hello Asuka. I see you have complied with your father's wishes and have come to help him.' _The creepy bird sung telepathically.

"Yes. What does he want me to do? And how can stealing save my mother or bring back my sister? Tell me that before I do this."

'_Well…you see, your mother has gone into a life threatening coma. She can be treated, and may be saved, but we have no money with which to pay for it. It's a new procedure, and it's very expensive. You will be stealing valuable things with the help of your cat over there, and your father will sell them.'_ Evell sighed. She obviously was very bored and didn't want to be here.

"What about Cassidy? Dad said that he could bring her back!" I was very anxious about a chance to see my sister again.

'_There is an old vase from the times of the Incas that is said to restore life to those who died a tragic, untimely death. There is a legend if you would like to hear it.'_

"Of course! We have time." I took a seat on a near-by tree stump and situated myself for a story.

'_Once upon a time there was a beautiful Incan princess named Pules. She had an older twin sister named Sinopa. They were both very beautiful, but Pules was very shy. Both sisters loved a man named Hakan, the village's most handsome warrior._

'_Sinopa openly discussed her feelings about Hakan with him, and she was given to him in marriage. Pules was insanely jealous of her sister, for she too loved Hakan. So one night, Pules invited her sister to watch the stars with her on the cliff just on the outskirts of the village. _

_When Sinopa got close to the edge, Pules pushed her sister off to her death, and when Pules returned to the village, she brought news that her darling sister had tripped and fallen to her death. No one questioned Pules, for they were too busy grieving for their beloved princess, Sinopa._

_Hakan too grieved for his wife, but after two months he took Pules as his wife, as was the custom. Hakan tried to love Pules, but he found himself constantly missing Sinopa._

_Hakan went to the village shaman priestess, and entreated her help. The shaman asked him, _"Are you willing to die for her?"

"Yes. I'll do anything!" _was his desperate answer._

"Then go to the underworld and bring me a jar full of water from The River Styx. Then I can help you."_ The crone sighed._

_Hakan journeyed to the underworld and gathered a jar full of water from The River Styx and then brought it back to the shaman, saying, _"I have brought you the water in this old blue jar, now how will this help me?"

"I shall use the water to bring her back into the world of the living. I ask you one more time are you willing to die for her?" _The old shaman priestess asked one final time._

"Of course! Haven't I proved that already! Please bring my Sinopa back to me!" _The hag nodded solemnly and set about her task._

"Give me something of hers."_ She demanded. Hakan gave the shaman a hair tie that Sinopa had always used, and the shaman dropped the tie into the water-filled jar._

_The water began to shine and the jar turned from a rusty blue color to pure gold, and suddenly Sinopa stood before them alive and well—' _

An old clock rang in the distance signaling that it was 1:30. I had three minutes to get into place or I would probably be pounded to death by my father. "I'm sorry Evell, that was a good story, but I have to go now. What am I after tonight?"

The bird sighed and glared at the clock that had interrupted her story. _'The stone you're after is called The Mystery Smile. Here's a picture of it. While you're in there look for the golden jar of Sinopa, and be quick about it.'_

"Thank you! What do I have to do to bring Cassidy back?" I questioned.

'_Fill the jar with water, and put something of Cassidy's in it, but—'_

"—I'm sorry, Evell, I really have to go! Thank you!" I ran off to prepare myself for the heist, leaving Evell behind in the small clearing, fuming.

'_She really should have let me finish my story. Sinopa stood before them alive and well, but Hakan dropped dead on the floor of the hut. He had given his life so that his wife could live. Oh, master, why do you plot your second daughter's death just so you may have your first daughter back. It doesn't seem fair for poor Anlita. It just doesn't seem fair…'_

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: Well that didn't go as badly as it could have gone. It was a pretty okay chapter. I still like the second one I did best. Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be out next weekend. See ya then!

To Tippy-chan: I'm glad that I'm getting more into character as I go along. I don't know if this chapter was all that great, cause not much happened, but…oh, well. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'm not doing well with my Diabetes lately, and all the low blood sugars are making me very ill. I hope it's not affecting my writing. And yes, what Hao said was very sweet. Though I won't tell you exactly what it was. (you hit it pretty much on the mark anyway, except 'dolce' means sweet). I shall talk to you later. How's the weather in the subs of Chicago? St. Louis is hot one day, and freezing the next. It's not helping my health much…

To cutie1789: I'm glad you like the way that American is going. I hope you still like it after this chapter. Surprisingly I'm still kind of sticking to what Tippy had originally had in mind…kind of. You shall all find out what Hao said sometime in the fic in the near future—maybe. I don't exactly have an exact ending, but I'm still playing with some stuff, so I think it'll end well when it does end…

To Shamanbabe: Hao spoke Italian because I don't want you to know what he said. big evil grin you will find out eventually. Know that it was really sweet.

To longbca: I liked chapter 7 too. Chapter 8 was a bit of a disappointment to me, but it didn't turn out as badly as it could have. I hope everyone still likes the way this fic is going.

To ice is nice: Everyone is obsessed with Hao. Including me. It's a good thing. I'm glad you like the fic! I'm always finding myself calling it 'my fic', but I can't really put that because technically it's not _my _fic, I'm just writing it. It is fun to write though.

To Jenn: I soooo happy you like the fic! I'll have to tell Natalie! (Tippy) I'm trying my best to update ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible), but things don't always work out. I'm trying to update more than just on the weekends for this fic, but it's not working. So every weekend it shall be!

To MaiValentinefan: I'm glad you got time to read the fic! I love that so many of my reviewers read both stories! Thank you for your constant reviews!

Mikau: Okay, people. I'm not feeling well at the moment so I must go check my blood sugar. I'll see you all later when I update Ivy!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. First Job

Mikau: Hello! Sorry I got sidetracked with a huge chapter of 'Ivy' this weekend, so yay…gomen nasai my faithful readers and reviewers!

**_Disclaimer:_** Up to this point, I don't own Shaman King, I don't own Tippy's ocs, but I do own my dearest Evell! How do you guys like her, by the way?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

First Job

It was around 1:30 when I woke up, judging by the clock. I was startled to find that Asuka wasn't in her bed. I got up and quietly walked around the old inn looking for her, trying not to wake anyone. She was nowhere to be found. I panicked. She had no business up and about alone with that gash on her head. 'She could be hurt, and there's no one there to help her! She could get killed!' thoughts raced through my head, millions per minute.

Then I remembered I could sense her aura. She was _that_ far away. I followed her trail to the old Monroe Museum. "What's she doing here? It's too late, and they're not open…" I thought out loud.

"_You there!" _A ghostly musical whisper called out to me.

I looked around wildly for the source of the voice. "Who's there! I'm warning you…I'm dangerous."

"_Do you know Anlita?"_ The call came again, only from the opposite direction.

"Who!" I questioned. 'Wait…they must mean…' "You mean Asuka?"

"_Oh, yes—that's what her father is forcing her to call herself now…I had almost forgotten…"_ the voice mused.

"Yes, I know her, but do you? And have you seen her? She's hurt and I'm worried." I called back.

A slight flutter of wings was heard over-head. _"Yes, of course I know her! I work for her father…unfortunately. I, too, am worried about the poor dear. She's had a terrible misfortune. Are you a friend of hers? What is your name young man?"_

"I am her friend. At least I think so—maybe more—I don't know how she feels, but my name is Hao Asakura." I babbled.

"_Hmmm…" _the woman's whisper hummed. _"You don't look like the evil one, but if you say so—"_

"I'm not evil anymore." I interjected.

"_Well, I can see that. So you are also a Shaman." _She stated as a bird rustled some tree branches a few feet away.

"I am." I affirmed.

"_A shaman friend of Anlita's…I can trust you." _A raven landed on my arm. _"With my appearance and everything."_

"A talking raven?" I frowned. "Well that's unusual. Can you tell me what Asuka's doing here?"

"_She's come on her father's behalf. He's forcing her to steal and he's setting her up to get herself killed!"_ The little bird squawked.

"What! I'll get him! I swear I will, if he even lays a hand on her!—"

"_Clam down young one. She should soon be done with the job. I have a story to tell you, and it's very important to listen to all of it. You can't help Anlita if you go into this under prepared." _The bird warned.

"Fine. I'll listen to your story, but then when can I help Asuka!" I pushed, determined to rescue the love of my life.

"_Not tonight. The artifact that My Master plans to use to kill Anlita with is not at this museum. I've made sure. Let her steal tonight. It will be enough for her mother to get the proper procedures done, and My Mistress will be saved. The next heist, however, is set at the location of the deadly artifact. I will keep you posted on the situation, and when the time comes, we shall act, and hopefully save both of the twins. Do not confront Anlita with this yet. Do not let on that you know. Now young one, listen to my tale, then go home and rest…"_

_**On Top Of The Museum Roof**_

"Okay, Liger. We're gonna do this. We're gonna do this." I chanted, knowing perfectly well that I would never be able to pull this off in a hundred thousand years.

"You ready?" I asked my guardian.

Liger glared at me as if saying, 'You can't do this. I won't allow you.'

"I know buddy, but I have to. If we could get Cassidy back, and if we could help Mom, wouldn't it be worth the risk? We could be a family again! They'd all stop treating me like a murderer! Please…Liger—we _have_ to." I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes.

He gave a small grunt, acknowledging that he would give in if it meant that much to me, but he still thought it was an idiotic idea.

"Thank you sooooooo much!" I attached myself to his neck in a great big hug. "Let's do this. Liger! Oversoul!" Liger oversouled using my skin as his medium. I extended my claws and cut a circle in the glass. I back-flipped down the passage I had created, and I dodged the infered beams and lasers using many acrobatic moves I would usually be unable to pull off.

I landed on all fours stealthily on the Museums cool marble floor. I slung past the security cameras with ease, and made my way to my prize. Only to find it guarded by the night watch. 'Meow! This sure isn't part of the plan.' I thought agitatedly.

"Ahhhh!" I let out a huge scream to distract the guards. I snuck past them as they ran down the halls in search of the intruder.

I quickly took out the surveillance cameras with a few swift strokes of my claws. I snatched the Mystery Smile, and made away with it. I climbed back up building like a cat, and wiggled my way out of the hole I had cut in the glass. I ran to the side of the roof, and climbed down the old Sycamore that I had used to get up in the first place. Evell was waiting for me at the foot of the tree. I could have sworn that I saw someone disappear into the bushes as I arrived…

_**Hao's POV**_

I just made it into the bushes as Asuka came and landed at the foot of the tree. She broke her oversoul just after she hit the ground. Evell, the raven from before, had told me a story about Incan princesses and some warrior. I won't bore you with the details. I had to protect Asuka. I couldn't let her unknowingly sacrifice herself! I had a plan, it would be one that didn't end well for me, but at least Asuka would be happy…

I happened to catch some of the conversation between the bird and Asuka: "I got the gem, but I didn't find the jar vasey-thingy." Asuka handed the stone to the raven.

_"All right then. I'll take this to your father. Go home and rest up; we strike again tomorrow. I'll give you instructions then. Goodnight Anlita." _Evell took the Mystery Smile in her beak and flew off, her black feathers silhouetted against the pale moon.

"Goodbye…" Asuka whispered. I noticed a faint stream of tears rolling down her face, but I could not step in and comfort her because that would mean compromising my situation. Instead I sadly turned away and teleported back to the inn.

I could tell Yoh was awake even as I entered the room, even though I pretended notice. "So where is she?" He whispered so as not to wake Tamao.

"She's fine. She just went for a walk." I lied as I took my place back at Asuka's bedside.

"If that's what you want me to think." Yoh shrugged and went back to bed. My brother wasn't as stupid as I thought.

About an hour later Asuka came home and collapsed on her bed. She had walked slow, being weighed down by her heavy heart. She didn't want any part in this entire mess, but she had ended up right in the center of it. I silently vowed to help her any way possible. I _would_ save her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau; Oh, nice note to end on. How's everybody's life out there? I'm doing well. I have four minutes left of free period left, and I'm trying to get this done. (Yes, I'm at school on my laptop.)

To Tippy-chan: About the Incan legend: I made that up on the spot, but I did look for Indian names tough. Hakan means fire, Sinopa means fox, and Pules means pigeon. Hao found Anlita like that, and he went to get the others to help. This chapter was pretty uneventful too, but I'm building here. Yeah it pretty much translates: "I love you, my sweet angel." Good job with the translation though. I hope the whether improves soon…I haven't had any low blood sugars the past two or three days, but now my sugars are falling in the 200s. Sigh…that's not much better.

To Shamanbabe: Chill, everything will be fine with Asuka (Hao will make sure of that). Thanks for the review! See ya later!

To Asavako: Thank you for the review! I'll try to update more often, but exams are coming up and I have to study a little (who am I kidding? I never study and I always do well anyway…) Well at least Hao was in this chapter more.

To cutie1789: I'll try to update more often, but homework and exams suck big time. Don't worry about Anlita; Hao will take care of her.

To Danny: I'm really busy, but I'll try to update more! Thanks for the review! See ya soon!

To MaiValentinefan: You're right, Asuka's dad is kinda like Ren's…I wonder if that's what Tippy intended? Well, Hao will make everything better.

To Chinesegirl29: Asuka's dad is turning out to be really cruel…oh well. Hao to the rescue! Yes, I'm obsessed with Hao and his sexy cute brother!

To Daydreamer: Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm glad you like my/Tippy's fic! I'm having fun writing it, and I'm glad so many people enjoy it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. I Walk A Lonely Road

Mikau: Hello everybody! Been awhile. This story is coming out nicely, thinks I. What say you? Well it's wrapping up nicely. That's what counts.

**_Disclaimer:_** Shaman King is not mine, the ocs are Tippy's, I own Evell, and I think "Hubba-Bubba Bubble Tape" Cotton Candy flavored gum tastes like car parts. My brother, Jordan, (bless his heart), offered me some, and I took the whole container and stuffed it in my mouth. Only then did I notice how gross it tasted. Oh well, thankfully I do not own "Hubba-Bubba Bubble Tape".

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I Walk A Lonely Road

I woke up the next morning with sunbeams hitting my face. I glanced out the window, and noticed it was a beautiful day. I glared at the lovely weather. I loved it, but could not enjoy it because of the horrible deed I had to do that very night. 'I don't want to steal…' An image flashed in my head. "Mom…Cassidy…" I sighed.

"Is there something the matter?" a small, meek voice asked from a chair beside me.

I turned to look at Tomao. "Oh…no." I lied. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh…" She paused. I could tell she wanted to say more, but no words passed her lips.

"Tamao? Have you ever been forced to do something you don't want to do?" I questioned, trying to be as discrete about my problem as humanly possible.

"Yes…yes I have. Why do you ask?" She squinted at me, trying to see through me and into my problems.

"Oh, just wondering…what did you do about it?" I looked out the window, trying my hardest to not look at the pink-haired girl sitting beside me.

"Well, I did what was asked of me." She said.

"You just gave in? Oh…" I shrank further into myself, not talking, as I made myself more comfortable on the bed.

"You know you can talk to me if you have a problem…I'm here for you. We all are." She coaxed.

"She's right." Yoh raised his head to look at me. He'd been awake this whole time. "It's unhealthy for you to just hold in all of your problems and pain. You'll just end up hurting yourself more."

'You can't tell. You can't get them involved with your father. He's dangerous. Even if they are your friends, that's only more reason to protect them.' I put on a brave face and answered, "What are you guys talking about? I'm fine! See?" I grinned widely. "I'm gonna go for a walk. It's too beautiful a day for it to be spent inside."

I grabbed some day clothes, and walked out of the room. I changed in the bathroom, and walked down the stairs to get a quick breakfast.

I was about to grab a piece of toast, but Anna stopped me half way to the piece of bread. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine Anna. Thank you." I reached for the toast again.

Again I was intercepted. "Are you sure? You're not sick are you?"

"No. Thank you. I'm fine." I repeated in a bit of a drone.

"If you say so, but I don't think I believe you. You just don't look right." She finally relented and handed me my sought after piece of toast.

"Thank you. I'm going out on a walk. I'll see you later." She nodded her approval, but scowled a bit when I turned my back and walked away.

They could all tell something was not right. I would never admit to it though, at least I thought I wouldn't, it was for their own safety. As I walked down the lonely road, leaves whirled and leapt in the wind. They were quite beautiful how they preformed for me as I walked the dirt road, trying to concentrate. Tree leaves rustled, and crying birds called. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts, and I had forgotten a jacket. I was cold.

"You know you'll freeze to death if you stay out here much longer without a jacket." A caring voice called from behind me.

I stopped as a poncho was placed around my shoulders. "Hao…why did you follow me?"

"Is there some reason I shouldn't have?" He cocked his head to the side in that endearing little way of his. "I mean, it's not like you're sneaking off to be with some guy—at least I hope not. Are you?" He looked frightened of my answer.

I giggled at his scared expression, "No, Hao. There's no one in my life." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked innocently. "No one you like—even in the least bit? Maybe someone that you sort of just meet, but think is hott—or handsome—or cute—or just good looking even!" He rushed, constantly adding on to the list.

I thought about it for a second, 'Yes. I really like you Hao.' "No. No one." I replied. I didn't have enough courage to tell him the truth. Cassidy would have no trouble with something like this. I turned away from him and continued walking down the road.

"Oh…Okay." He stated emotionlessly. I didn't look back, so I didn't see the shattered look on his face.

"So why are you out here?" I changed subjects.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You look troubled." He whispered.

"I'm fine." I stated flatly. "I don't know why anyone would think otherwise. However, that's all that's on everyone's mind this morning. I'm just a little tired. I'm fine!" I snapped. I instantly regretted being so short tempered with Hao.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." Hao trudged off, his eyes glassy, and his gaze cast downward.

"Hao wait!" I rushed over to him and tightly hugged him to me from behind. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on my friends, especially you." A few tears were allowed to fall down my pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

He turned around so that I was closely pressed up against his chest. His arms encircled me, and he laid his head lightly on top of mine. "It's okay. I could never be mad at you. I wish you would talk to me though. You can't be secretive about this problem you're having. Everyone has noticed it, and we want to help you. Will you please tell me?"

"No—I can't. There's nothing to tell." I fumbled a bit, but got it out.

"You're lying." He hummed close to my ear.

His voice sent shivers up my spine. I never got tired of it. "I-I'm not." I faltered again.

"I think you are," He smirked mischievously. "And men have ways of making women talk against their will." He ran a finger up the middle of my back, and I couldn't help but moan softly.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I tied to get out as he pushed a pressure point in the middle of my back, making me arch my back and press my body more closely against his. I gasped as he pushed harder. I clenched his poncho in my hand.

"I mean like this." He muttered dangerously as he pressed his mouth to my neck and started to nibble.

"STOP. PLEASE." I begged, but he only moved lower to my collarbone. "Oh GOD." I moaned. My heart rate increased to an almost unhealthy level, and I suddenly found myself gasping for breath. "Hao…" I whispered as I fainted.

I awoke not long after that in Hao's arms. "What happened?" I whispered, still really drowsy.

Hao smiled sheepishly at me, "You fainted. I'm sorry; I went too far. I just wanted to know what was wrong, and that technique has worked before to make girls brake. I guess it was a bit too intense for you with being sick and all. I'm really sorry I stepped way out of line there. I'll never do it again, I promise. I'll—"

"—Shhh." I interrupted, placing a finger over his mouth. "It's okay, really it is. I don't mind at all."

He stopped and starred at me with a blank look on his face. "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed. "I actually kind of liked it…" I admitted, a bright red blush coming upon my face. It looked like my cheeks were bleeding.

"Well then that's two of us. I did too…" He too blushed as he inched his face closer to mine. It was a moment I could only dream of before I met Hao.

'My first kiss, and with the man that I love.' I closed my eyes as we came closer and closer together. We were but scarce centimeters apart when we were awoken from our dream-like state by a ghostly call:

"_Anlita! Where are you!"_

I broke away from Hao as I recognized the voice of my father's messenger, the ghostly phantom raven, Evell. "Down here, Evell." I responded, my voice giving off a very cross tone.

"_Oh…you're with someone! I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything…"_ The raven fluttered down from the tree branches above when she spotted Hao and me.

"What's done is done." I muttered, still in an annoyed voice. "What do you need?"

Evell ruffled her feathers a little impatiently (Even though she didn't appear to have any real reason to be impatient.), and she folded her wings, so they lay comfortably at her sides. _"I must talk to you in private about tonight. So if you would please, Anlita, say goodbye to your handsome friend, and come along with me."_

I nodded sullenly. "I'm sorry Hao. I have to go with Evell. It's important. I'll see you later, okay?" I started to walk off, but realized I still was wearing his poncho. "Oh, I'm sorry, here's your poncho back."

"Keep it." He smiled softly. "See ya later." He walked off in the direction back toward the house.

When he was out of earshot, I hissed, "You did that on purpose."

"_You can't prove that. Besides, you shouldn't get involved with boys, says your father. My Master does not approve of him." _The obnoxious bird chirped darkly.

"And what do _you_ think of him? I always hear my father's opinions out of you, I never get _your_ view on the matter." I pressured her to think for herself. I new she had an opinion about everything, but she was always spouting her Master's, and never her own.

The little bird suddenly sprung to life with excitement and glee. _"I? What do I think? I like him immensely. I think you should run away with him this very instant, and have tons of children! Then I can come and live with you and help raise the little ones! I would _so_ love that! Anything to get me away from that horrible father of yours! There. Happy? You got my opinion on things."_

"Wow. Thanks. Oh, yeah, by the way, why did you need to talk to me?"

_"It's about tonight. Meet me outside the Pelago Natural Arts Museum at 12:30. Our objective tonight is the Divine Crown. Also, this museum has Sinopa's Jar. It's going to be a rough night, be careful. Good home and rest. You'll need it, dear one." _She didn't stay long enough for me to question her, for she was gone with the wind as soon as she uttered her warning.

I was left standing there as the wind picked up. There was nothing left to do, but go home.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: So what'd ya think? Cute chapter, huh? I thought so. It's even a little longer than usual.

To Shamanbabe: I wish you luck in finding Hao (Not gonna happen. MY HAO!) Tell your sis I say hi!

To Asavako: Hello! Been so long. I'm trying to update more, but with final exams, it's really not happening.

To ohh kay: I'm American. Like Tippy. Hence the fic title.

To longbca: Super Hao! To the rescue! I think you'll like the next chapter (If it turns out the way I planned. Who knows; I get sidetracked pretty easily…)

To MaiValentinefan: Yes, I'm trying to make everything work out, and it's not too hard to tie up the loose ends. It is coming along pretty well.

To Danny: I really don't like Asuka's dad either. He's too cruel for my liking, but every story must have an antagonist, so Asuka's dad just drew the short straw. Oh, well. I sort of pity him for what I'm gonna do to him.

To Shale 101: Yes. I've always thought that Hao should have someone. I just always thought it should be me. Lol!

Mikau: Okay, thanks people! I'll see you all later!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Bells Of Fate

Mikau: Hello everybody! Happy Cinco de Mayo! I've been working on this since yesterday, so I haven't been working on 'Ivy', so I better make this quick.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King. Though I do own the Asakura brothers' hearts. (No arguments from the peanut gallery!) Speaking of peanuts, I have found peanut butter! It's really good! And guess what. It takes so long for the carbohydrates to melt down inside my body, that peanut butter is considered a free food, and I don't have to take a shot to eat it! Stupid Diabetes…oh well, I cope.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Bells Of Fate

Ding-dong ding-dong…ding-dong ding-dong. Ding. 1. Ding. 2. Ding. 3. Ding. 4. Ding. 5. Ding. 6. Ding. 7. Ding. 8. Ding. 9. Ding. 10. Ding. 11. Ding. 12.

"Twelve o'clock, and time to roll." I informed Liger as the hall clock sung its hateful melody. My usual soft smile was, tonight, replaced by a thin grim line. I was very much opposed to stealing again, but this is something that had to be done.

'For my mother. For my sister.' I solemnly chanted in my mind. This mantra was the only thing propelling me forward. I know I looked back many a time as I dragged my lead legs toward the museum.

I looked down when I heard a soft, desperate purring by my side. "Liger…Shhhh. Everything will work out. We'll be a family again…and maybe _we_ will even be accepted." I could hope. I could only hope.

Liger bristled at something in a near by tree. I looked up at the tall dogwood, but no one was there. "You're seeing things. You're too jumpy. It's okay. I'm scared too. I don't want to do this."

I didn't even sense his cloaking spell; I didn't know he was there, following me. Watching me. Protecting me.

_**Up A Tall Dogwood Tree**_

"So, bird, what information do you have for me tonight?" A calm, sultry voice asked in an off-handed tone.

_"Oh, stop it Hao! I have a name!"_ A small, but majestic looking raven and a handsome young man with long, silky mahogany hair and warm, mischievous chocolate brown eyes sat up a tall dogwood tree watching me.

"Fine. So, Evil Bird, what information do you have for me tonight?" The entrancing young man's voice mocked the poor bird.

_"My name is _not_ 'evil' it is 'Evell'! They're pronounced differently! 'Evell' is long a, and vell, rhymes with well. Not evil! And to answer your question: we intervene tonight. Asuka is going to break in and steal the Divine Crown, and Sinopa's Jar. We will NOT interfere—"_

"—But what if she tries to bring back Cassidy before we get to her? We won't get there in time, and I'll lose her!" Hao protested.

_"NO."_ Evell reprimanded him firmly. _"There will be no medaling before she gets out of that museum! That's final, Lover Boy. She'll be fine. After she gets out, her father will be waiting to trick her into suicide. You will show yourself then. You know what to do Hao. I really think that this will work. We have a nice stable plan, and if everything falls into place, I'll be free, you get Anlita, and we get Cassidy back!"_

"Do you think Asuka will hate me forever though?" Hao looked unsurely at the raven perched on the tree limb beside him.

_"No. Her father is an evil person. She'll thank you." _Evell assured.

"Promise?" He wanted solid proof, but all that Evell could offer was a solemn promise.

_"Promise." _She purred as she nuzzled Hao's cheek.

"What are all the items that I have to get?" Hao switched gears back to the business side of the deal.

_"Cassidy's item is this necklace. She always used to wear it." _Evell took out a shimmering pearl necklace with little rubies hanging at the sides.

Hao noticed a pearl was missing. "And that's where you'll put the pearl that you get from Asuka's dad?" Evell nodded. "And how will you get it on there?"

_"I'll tie it with the strand of hair that I'm going to pluck from My Master. It will be all up to you from there on. I will only be setting up the props in our favor. Understood?" _Evell asked one final time.

"Yes. Let's do this." Hao declared determinedly.

_"Hao, are you sure that you're in love with Anlita?" _Evell chirped longingly.

"Yes, I love her with everything I've got. Why do you ask Evell?" Hao questioned the sorrowful servant of my father.

_"If you're sure about Anlita, then there's nothing to discuss, but if you feel your heart wavering, know that I've fallen for you." _Evell nipped at Hao's ear.

"I'm sorry, Evell, but it just wouldn't work out well…" Hao tried to be gentle with the fragile creature.

_"I know. It wouldn't work now…me this way, but after I'm free of that hateful man…well, consider it."_ Evell cooed next to his ear.

"Were you pretty when you were…?" Hao trailed off not finishing the question.

The phantom bird sighed, memories flooding back to her. _"A girl with shiny midnight black hair…sky blue eyes that were slightly scary to behold. They were clear crystals against her pale face. She was an otherworldly looking thing. When she wore floor length dresses (Which she always did, mind you.)she looked like she was gliding. The beauty was short and silent, but whenever asked, had good advice. She was no good at following her own advice though…that weakness lead to her end. No more than 14 when the accident happened, and she died. I don't know how I ended up in this mess…Master said he could bring me back to life. Now I see what he meant, but he didn't tell me all the pain I would suffer under his service—I'm sorry Hao! You didn't ask for that long little flashback of mine, I don't know what brought that up, but I just…I just…I needed to tell someone…I needed to finally let go of my pain. I'm sorry…"_

"That's okay, Evil Bird. I don't mind what so ever. Whatever helps you…" Hao gently stroked Evell along her neck and up her beak. He leaned down and kissed the miniature velvety bird on top of her small head.

_"Evell…my name is Evell…" _The raven cooed back to her love interest, but she could care less what he called her as long as he called her. _"I must leave you now, My Love. I have to go to Anlita now and instruct her on her heist. Be outside the museum watching and waiting for my signal. This ends tonight."_

"Fine, but could you not call me your love? I don't want to know what Asuka would think if she heard you call me that." Hao gently informed my father's messenger.

_"If you say so, but I'll still think it. I know you may never love me back, but to me, you're my one and only." _With that the love-struck bird took flight and flew silently above my head to the museum with me.

_**Back On The Ground**_

When I finally got to the Pelago Museum, I surveyed the area. No trees that I could climb close by the museum. I was totally screwed unless I wanted to break in through a door. I didn't want to do that. I want to leave any evidence of my ever being there, and if I entered through a door, then it would be more obvious that there was a burglary. I wanted it to seem as if the items I took simply disappeared.

"What are we gonna do, Liger?" I pondered out loud.

_"I may be able to help since you happen to still be wearing Hao's poncho." _Evell landed feet from me. I hadn't sensed her at all…she was _very _good at masking her energy.

"Evell? What did you have in mind?" I asked the midnight black bird.

If birds could smirk, Evell would be smirking like a madman. _"Oversoul me into the poncho, and I'll be your wings."_

"Okay. If you think it will work…" I furrowed my brow not so sure.

_"Anlita, would I let you fall to your death?" _Evell frowned at my distrust.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I only meant—"

_"—Furthermore, would I ever let you die if there was something I could do to help?" _Evell interrupted, rolling her eyes at me.

"No. You would protect me. I'm sorry for doubting you…let's go. I've got a sister to save." I oversouled Evell into Hao's poncho, and it took the shape of wings. I soared high above the treetops before swooping down upon the rooftop. I made a smooth landing and prepared myself for my last heist ever, and also the most dangerous one. The one where I almost, unknowingly lost my life…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Mikau: 5's for the 5th of May. I think I'm having problems typing today. Scratch that, I _am _having typing problems today! I have no idea why, but I'm having a lot of misspellings and stuff…weird.

To Tippy-chan: Okay, so be truthful, how'm I doing? I think I only have two or so chapters left in me. It'll be a nice fluffy ending, and Hao can have a little 'I love Anlita/Asuka' speech, then I'll throw in a little drama when it comes to Asuka's dad. Thanks, I'm glad that I have permission. I didn't want to do anything that drastic without the author's say so. I think it's gonna be good! Thanks for letting me take over this for you! I'm really having fun with it!

To Aisuhana: Glad you're enjoying the story! Well I'm happy that you like that she has to steal, but I don't think Anlita/Asuka is very happy about it…and as for Hao, he is hott, has always been hott, and always will be hott. He is the very personification of HOTT!

To Andrea Nefisto: Lol! Glad that you like this story as well! Tippy will be happy to hear it. I kind of figured that you would understand what Hao said in Italian…Sorry I don't have much time to reply! Thank you for your reviews!

To MaiValentinefan: Evell says she's sorry for interrupting the kiss, but these things must be done. Anlita/Asuka has a totally different personality from Ivy, so Asuka isn't one to kiss someone as easily as Ivy. They'll definitely get a second chance at that kiss though.

To Danny: Hao says he loves you too, but he is already involved in a very intimate relationship with the authoress right now. In fact, they are getting married. You're invited to the wedding though, if that helps ease the pain. LOL! At least that's what _I _think he would say. You can ponder over what Hao would say back to you, yourself. Lol! See ya later.

To longbca: You weren't the only one deeply saddened by my dearest Hao's name change to Zeke. I HATE the name. Wait…hate…name…! "Zeke, Zeke, wherefore art thou Zeke? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be an Ivy. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Zeke. What's Zeke? it is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, be some other name! (such as Hao) What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Zeke would, were he not Zeke called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Zeke, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I'm sorry about that…I randomly memorize Shakespeare, and then rattle it off at random times. I hope I got the wording all right; it's been awhile since I last recited it…

Mikau: Well this fic is ending nicely. I do believe that I only have two or so chapters left in me. I will miss you all when it's over. I'll try to update more often, but I'm also working on Ivy at the same time, so I'm proud to say, I'm learning how to successfully juggle.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Death, Like Misery, Seeks Company

Mikau: Hello everyone! I'm very sad about this chapter! It is the final installment of American. I hope you like it! I think it turned out very well. Please don't scream 'SEQUEL' at me, for I have nothing left to give this fic. It Tippy wants to write a sequel, that's her business.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King, The Tempest, or the ocs (Except Evell) the ocs belong to Tippy-chan.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Death, Like Misery, Seeks Company

_"Anlita, you must listen closely to what I am about to tell you. _Understood_?" _The blasted little raven instructed Anlita.

"I'm listening. What do I need to know tonight, Evell?" Anlita asked back.

If that stupid bird told her anything, I would ring her ungrateful, scrawny, little, neck. _"Just that when you get out with the Divine Crown and Sinopa's Jar, your father will be waiting for you over by those bushes. Do not attempt to resurrect Cassidy before you talk to your father. You won't be able to anyway, seeing as I still have Cassidy's item that we are going to use."_

"What item?" Anlita asked stupidly. That girl was never good for anything…except bringing back her beloved sister that she murdered in cold blood!

_"This." _Evell pulled out the gorgeous necklace that's beauty was only rivaled by the elegant Cassidy.

"Cassidy's necklace…it was a sort of signature of hers…" Anlita looked sad as she beheld her sister's stunning trinket. I knew it was feigned though. That despicable girl was glad that she had killed her perfect sister! She was so perfect, and I loved her! Why couldn't Anlita be the one dead instead!

_"Yes…I'll keep it until it is time for the ceremony. Your father will assist you when it's time. Go Anlita dear; you have a sister and mother to save." _Anlita oversouled with Liger, becoming cat-like at once. The girl cut through a skylight, and flipped down the entryway.

'Evell.' I telepathically called to the bumbling birdbrain.

She fluttered her wings wildly in fright. _"Who's there!"_

'Me idiot. I'm in the bushes. Come here at once. I seek conference with you, you useless little twit.' I insulted the pathetic weakling.

_"OH! At once!" _She dove downward instantly to my side. _"Master! I didn't think you would be here so early! Anlita just went inside! She should be out in a good fifteen minutes, My Liege!" _The flustered raven sputtered in fear.

"I know, you useless sniveling, insect. I've been watching." I glared at my lowly servant. "Is everything set for the sacrifice? You didn't tell her did you? If you did, I will—"

_"I didn't! I swear it Master! I would never tell her anything that you didn't specifically instruct me to!—" _Evell babbled fearfully.

"—Stop. You're giving me a headache." I commanded the incoherent bird. "Go up to the roof and wait for that treacherous snake to come out with the prize." I instructed.

_"Yes, Master, I live only to serve you. _"All hail, great Master, grave Sir, hail: I come to answer thy best pleasure; be it to fly, to swim, to dive into the fire: to ride on the curled clouds: to thy song bidding, task Evell, and all her Quality." _Ariel's lines from _The Tempest. _It's _Shakespeare_, Master. I but do your will." _While the silly bird recited, she perched on my shoulder. I didn't notice, but she stole back the single pearl I wore around my neck on a piece of twine. It belonged to her before she came into my service. I had taken it from her. She took flight, but swiftly plucked a strand of my hair.

"Damn bird!" I called after her. I had no idea what she thought she was doing, pulling MY hair. I didn't notice that she tied the solitary pearl she had snatched from me to Cassidy's necklace with my strand of hair.

Evell flew off to the roof to wait for Anlita when she came out with the two artifacts. Anlita oversouled Evell into some sort of cape, poncho thingy and used it as wings to glide down to the clearing. She landed lightly at my feet and stood up offering me the treasure.

"Hello, Asuka." I greeted with a deadly cold voice. "I see you got what we came for. Now, let's begin and bring back my dearest Cassidy!" I took the items from her rather roughly, even I admit that, but she deserved it. I chanted a simple summoning spell, and Sinopa's pot filled with water. Anlita gasped softly at the sudden appearance of the water.

"Evell. The necklace." I sternly ordered my slave. "Asuka will be doing the honor of resurrecting Cassidy tonight."

_"Yes Master." _Evell chuckled evilly as she dropped the necklace into my palm. "CAWWWW!" Evell gave a shrill cry.

I ignored her and stretched out my hand to give the death-baring necklace to my younger daughter. Anlita reached out to take it from me, but suddenly drew back her hand when someone from the bushes cried, "STOP!"

Both my daughter and I snapped around to see the outsider who had stumbled upon our ceremony. "Who are you!" I snarled at the young man. He had long mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Someone who won't let you carry through with this, heinous act!" He angrily dodged the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I growled back. I didn't like this lad; he knew too much for his own good.

"Don't act like I'm stupid. I know exactly what you're doing. You force your own daughter to steal, then you trick her into _this!_ I know the tragic legend behind Sinopa's Jar. I am an Asakura after all. The descendant of the shaman priestess from the legend." The Asakura boy walked forward toward us slowly for dramatic effect.

"Cut the drama crap, get your ass over here, and tell me who you are!" I screamed at the annoying youth.

"H-hao…" My daughter mumbled, shocked to see this boy here.

"Hao Asakura. I'm in love with your daughter, and I won't let you hurt her in any way humanly, spiritually, physically, insignificantly, or otherwise." Hao stepped even closer until he was within feet of me. He glared upward at me (he was noticeably shorter than me after all), determination burning in his eyes.

I laughed heartily at the boy that stood before me, claiming to be in love with that viper, Anlita. "That, my boy, is hilarious! You couldn't possibly be in love with that wench!"

"I _shouldn't _be, but I am. I love her more than myself. That's why I came. I don't want her to get hurt, so I'm volunteering myself in her place. Let her go, and take me." He didn't break eye contact with me for his little speech, and I had to admit I admired his determination and loyalty. I thought he was stupid for it, but admired it all the same.

Hao turned to Anlita. He took her hands in his, and looked her in the eyes. "Anlita…"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? What are you talking about? What's going on? I don't understand…Hao…do you really…I mean…_love _me?" She started sputtering questions.

He ended all of the questions with a simple kiss on the cheek. "Of course. I'm so sorry, Anlita, but now is not the time. I do love you though. That's why I'm doing this. For you. I'd give up my life for you…I wish this could end some other way, but…that's not possible. Like I said, I'm so sorry Anlita, but this is just one of those things."

I almost gagged. 'Oh just tell her that you're going to sacrifice your life in her place because you _'love'_ her.' I silently mocked.

"Hao…I don't understand…I love you too…but, what's happening? Why do you have that look in your eye like you're going to do something and you're not telling me! And don't smile sadly at me either! What's going on!" Anlita desperately demanded as she clutched Hao's shoulders. Hot, salty tears soon streaming like banners down her cheeks.

"Hao." I called to the determined, love-struck young boy. "It's time, boy. Here's the necklace; you know what to do." I sneered at the foolish man.

He picked up the jar and reached out for the necklace, palm up. He made sure that the jar and his hand were aligned so that he could drop the necklace as soon as I placed it in his hand. "I'm so sorry, Anlita." He sadly smiled one last time at my daughter.

I dropped the necklace into his hand that was hovering over the pot. At least that's what I had intended to do. Hao Asakura had other plans, though. Hao's hand quickly changed positions from having his palm up outstretched, to like he was offering a handshake. The necklace never touched Hao's hand, but instead fell into the pot full of water below.

He had tricked me into dropping the necklace in the jar myself!

"Sorry, old-timer. Guess this really isn't your day." He smirked at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed my lungs out as I felt the burning sensation of what I could only suspect was death overcoming me. "I'll get you, Hao Asakura!" I managed to yell before I blacked out.

Anlita's father screamed curses upon my name as the darkness overcame him. Anlita was scared to death, and still had no idea what was going on. She clung to me as she stared in horror at her father's limp figure on the ground.

"At the end of the legend, what happens? Evell never got to finish telling me." Anlita buried her face into my bare chest.

"Hakan gave up his life for Sinopa. That's how the jar works. A life for a life." I held her closely to me.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Another shrill shriek met our ears.

I glanced over at where Evell had been perched. The small raven was huddled up in pain, and a bright, almost neon, light was being emitted from her entire body.

Anlita gasped as she watched her bird friend become blurry as the white light engulfed Evell. Soon the light faded, and in the place where Evell had been, stood a 14 year old girl with long midnight black hair, pale white skin, navy blue eyes, and a floor length white dress.

The girl looked herself over, inspecting every inch to make sure it was to her liking, before screeching in Evell's voice, "OMG! I have my beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, elegant body back! I can walk! I can run! I can talk normally! I bet I can even hold objects! Oh, and I can tie things well again! I have fingers! I have legs! I have arms! I have a proper nose! I can dance! I can sing! I can fall in love with whichever boy I chose, and it not be impossibly awkward!" Evell now returned to her human body rejoiced. I think I would too if I had been turned into a bird for the past umpteenth years of my life.

"Oh. My. GOD. Evell is a human being." The fact floored Anlita, and soon that was where she ended up: on the floor in a dead faint. I caught her and gently set her down. I walked over to Evell who was spinning in circles, dancing and singing.

"Hahaha! I'm free! I'm free! Ariel is finally granted his freedom from the evil witch Sycorax! (A/N about Ariel at the end.) Oh, look at me! I have a body! And it's my body! I'm alive again! I have all my proper body parts, and now I can change back into a raven at will instead of being trapped forever! Speaking of body parts, I even have a chest! It's been so long since I've had a chest!"

I had to interrupt her at this point, "Yes, yes. You do have a chest, and a very nice one at that, Evell." I winked at her suggestively.

She came over to me and lightly smacked me on the cheek playfully, "Are you hitting on me, Hao Asakura! I thought you loved Anlita!"

"I do, but I can flirt with you all I want. It's not like we're engaged; though I plan to change that tonight. I love her." I smiled stupidly.

"You know what I also have, Hao?" Evell changed the subject back to her body.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lips." She leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss on my lips.

"Stop playing." I rolled my eyes again. "What if Anlita saw?" I teased the sky-eyed girl.

"Yes, I see now that you do love her. Very much. Oh well. My loss. I just want to thank you sooooooooooo much Hao for your help. I couldn't have saved Anlita, her father, Cassidy, and myself without you." Evell smiled that bird smile of hers, and I simply shook my head.

"I did nothing. What exactly happened anyway?" I admitted that I didn't have full knowledge of the situation.

"The jar takes a life for a life. You have to drop an item that belonged to the person you're trying to resurrect in the pot. The necklace was to bring Cassidy back from the dead. The hair from Anlita's dad was to erase his memory of Cassidy dying and him hating Anlita. It also was to bring back, or 'resurrect', his nice side. The pearl was to return me to my human state, and bring me back from the dead.

"When I came into the service of My old Master, I had been promised that I would be brought back to life. He transformed me into a raven, and stole my pearl earring. He wore it around his neck so that I couldn't get it back. That's about it for me." Evell calmly explained.

"So her dad will wake up and be okay since he dropped an item of his in the jar as well as Cassidy's necklace and your pearl earring?" I asked making sure I had the right idea.

"Yes. He'll wake up his nice and cheery self like he was before Cassidy's death." Evell confirmed my suspicions.

"So, Evell; what are you going to do first now that you're human and alive again?" I asked her playfully.

"I? I am going to go out on the town and get myself a man!" She responded.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I hung my head and shook it at her predictable ness. Typical Evell. "By the way, where is Cassidy anyway?" I asked remembering that there was still a girl to be welcomed back into the world of the living.

"Behind you." A smooth, melodic voice called.

I turned to see an Anlita look alike in tighter, skimpier clothes. "Hello there, Hao! Evell! If been watching all this time, and know exactly what's going on, so don't bother explaining it to me. Thank you so much for your help. I'm glad that my family can be normal again, and that my little sis finally found a boyfriend! Hahaha! Anyway, thank you so much!" Cassidy greeted friendlily.

"Uh…sure thing." I replied.

"Hello, Cassidy!" Evell chirped, even when she was human, she chirped like a bird.

"Hi! Well, Hao, don't just stand there looking hott! Go propose to my sister!" Cassidy ordered.

Cassidy's word is law, so I walked over to the semi-stirring Anlita. "Anlita, are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah…I think so." She replied, but she didn't get up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Anlita, you know I love you, and apparently you love me back, so I was wondering if you would…Well, you know…would you marry me?" I choked out. "I'm not much, but I love you." I confessed.

I could see her face light up. "I love you Hao! Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting all eternity for you to ask me! I was going insane thinking that you didn't love me back!"

I laughed pleasantly at her mistake. "I thought that you didn't feel the same as I did!"

"I guess we were both too shy…" She trialed off.

"Yeah…let's not be shy anymore, I love you, you love me."

I leaned closer to Anlita, and she followed suit. "Yes. I agree." Soon our lips were locked together in a sweet, innocent but passionate, first kiss. Many more would follow…and so out of tragedy blossomed something as innocent and blissful as happiness and love. Such a beautiful flower from such wretched soil…

The

End

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mikau: Okay, the whole Ariel thing is from The Tempest. Ariel is a spirit who works for the evil witch Sycorax, and Sycorax makes him do evil things. Ariel is freed from Sycorax by Prospero. It sounds a bit like Evell, so I had her say it. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be posting a little thank you to everyone who reviewed after this chapter, so everyone who reads this, review please. Oh, and the 'such a beautiful flower…' thing is a quote from Kurama from YuYu Hakusho. It was during the Dark Tournament, and Kurama had just killed Roto (I can't remember his name, but it was something like that…)

To Tippy-chan: OMG! I can't believe that it's over already! Kara starts bawling Thank you sooooooo much for letting me have this fic for you! I love it so much, and it's hard to let go, but all good things must come to an end, and so shall this! Thank you again, love ya!

To longbca: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! It's all been fun, and I really enjoyed all the fluff, all the humor, and all the drama! I'll miss it, but I have my other fics to start on soon, and I don't think I have a sequel in me, unfortunately.

To MiStraLL: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked the ending!

To Shamanbabe: I can tell you were super hyper when you reviewed. Lol! I'll have to try peanut butter and cheese sometime. Thank you for your faithful reviews! I appreciate it! I hope the end goes over well. I really like the last few sentences.

To MaiValentinefan: There we go! A nice first kiss to end on! They make such a cute couple! LOLOLOLOLOL! The sad thing is that you're right, if Ivy was in this situation, this fic would be lime after lime after lime with maybe a lemon or two…though I do hate descriptive lemons…Anna (my cousin who looks freakishly like me only with longer blonder hair) said she wanted to read a really good fic to me the other day, so she started reading, and I had had enough after the first chapter. I swear, I have no idea why Anna gets a kick out of those…crazy cousin of mine is a wild woman…

To Jenn: I'm glad that I am so loved by all! Thank you much for your many reviews! My style has gone over really well, and I'm being called 'the best', 'a pro', 'my favorite', 'my idol', and Anna's nickname for me 'writing goddess', but I think she's mocking me. You can never tell with my cousin. You see, she has two different personalities, a wild slut (I mean that in the nicest way possible), or a cold, serious frost queen (think Anna Kyôyama). Oh well, I love my coz, and she seems to be the least bit fond of me…

To Neji wife: Thank you for your review! I love hearing from all my reviewers! How did you like the ending? I like the last couple sentences myself.

To Andrea Nefisto: Everyone loves Hao, it's just natural. I mean, how could anyone possibly hate HAO! He's Hao after all! I have a habit of quoting Shakespeare. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing…Oh well, I like that I can relate my present day life and literature to famous historic works. I so know what you're talking about, Zeke is lame. It does sound pokemon! Hao and hott just so go together! Zeke just doesn't! I have no idea what those idiot 4Kids translators were thinking! Thanks for your reviews! See ya later!

Mikau: OMG! Kara starts crying again I can't believe this is it! This is so sad! Well, this is really the end. Goodbye everybody…I'll miss you…What am I gonna do on Saturdays from now on? Oh, well…I'll get Anna to take me shopping. She's 17, so she can drive. I still have to get my permit…When I get time. Look at me! I'm babbling just so it doesn't have to be over! I love you guys too much! Alrighty, I'm really leaving this time! Goodbye! I love you all!

ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS FIC, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME TO APPEAR ON THE 'THANKS' PAGE THAT I WILL BE POSTING IN A MATTER OF DAYS.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Thank you everyone!

This is not a new chapter. Its only a thank u note to every1 who reviewed.

The Next Anna Kyôyama: Hey peepz! Karas out of commission, so you guyz gotta deal with me, Anna. For all youz who dont know me, Im Karas cousin, and sometimes when shes really sick or sumthin' I post stuff for her. Yeah, so anyway, Kara asked me to post this 'thank you' note to all her beloved reviewers of American. Oh, and she says 'Don't worry, I'm not deathly ill again, but I am most definitely under the weather. I'll be leaving for Disney World on Saturday, so I probably won't be able to update Ivy Shaman Runaway before then. I hope you guys don't mind Anna doing this thank you for me, but I really can't do it myself. Thanks everyone! I love you and thank you soooooo much for your support all through this!' Yeah, so here's every1 who reviewed:

Shamanbabe

cutie1789

Neji wife

Balic Panther

Raiki-Casinio

Asavako

Jenn

Andrea Nefisto

longbca

MaiValentinefan

ice is nice/Danny

Daydreamer

Chinesegirl29

Shale 101

ohh kay

yo wuz up

MiStraLL

magusanubis

AMERICANIDIOT75

Revenzak31

silverwolf

And last but definitely not least:

TIPPY-CHAN!

Kara would like to say: 'OMG! I can't believe I made it through this story! It was sooooooo much fun and I'm really going to miss it! Thank you soooooooo mush for the opportunity to take it from you and finish it. I'm so happy that so many people loved it, and that I didn't completely mutilate it! LOL! Anyway, thanks Tippy, it was great!'

The Next Anna Kyôyama: Well, I'll be seein' ya guyz next time Kara is sick. I can hear her in the next room listening to 101.1 The River while she sits up in bed typing furiously. Shes gotten really fast since she started on ff dot net. You know she just might get the next chapter of Ivy up tonight or tomorrow with the rate she's going at. She told me about the chapter, and I thought it was really sweet. It's got a nice Hao and Ivy scene with plenty of Opacho. Right, buh-bye!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!


End file.
